Travels of Courage
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Artur Blaze, Chosen of Courage, Dragon General, 50% of the revived RK Examon. After the events of Chronicles, he and Dracomon go on their own journey on the newly reformed DW. But they don't know yet, but a new enemy is rising, only him and Dracomon can stop this new threat, on their own... Also contains a bunch of one-shots of his adventures,
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're staying here? Seriously?" Beelzemon asked surprised, it's been literally 1 minute since the end of Chronicles, Artur stood along the mega level digimon with Dracomon by his side.

"Yep," Artur nodded.

"Are you sure? The DW isn't a world for humans, now that it's being rebuilt, it's uncharted and even more dangerous," Shakamon shook her head.

"My point, while we were fighting the DeathGenerals, I've picked up some tricks and skills so I won't be a drag to Dracomon," Artur announced.

"Together, we'll travel through the unknown and become even greater than we already are," Dracomon added proudly.

"I see, well then, good luck, if you wish help from the Enlightened Ones, we would be honored to help," Shakamon nodded.

"Lucas won't be happy," Megidramon pointed out.

"He'll be fine, besides, this world will be awesome!" Artur gave a thumbs up.

"So, see you guys later I guess," Plutomon crossed his arms.

"We have our own goals, but we shall unite again one day, after all, once a DigiDestined..." Gryphon on began.

"Always a DigiDestined," The others completed.

"So, Dracomon, let's roll," Artur smirked as they began to walk.

"Where to?" Dracomon asked.

"My main plan for now is to gather more weapons like Avalon and Zanjintou, so I'll be able to handle most situations, but since we have no lead, our goal will be that," Artur pointed to the horizon.

"Pretty dramatic pal, let's do it," Dracomon sniggered.

"Yeah, for adventure," Artur nodded as they began to walk on said direction.

However, somewhere in this new world, a pair of red eyes opened, "I'm free!" The red eyes' voice laughed...

BEST OC Maker: I know, extremely short, what can I say? It's just an introduction, and for those who were curious about how Artur was, well, there you go,

Blue: The red eyes is NOT an enemy for 02, he's the antagonist of Travels of Courage and will be kept that way,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, Paradox will take a while since I'm re-reading some fanfics to get re-used about the characters, also, if an ex-writer called RGGOD or something ever read this, I have a message for you:

RGGOD, I'm a gigantic fan of your digimon fanfics, Chaos Uprising and Chaos Downfall, I really wished that Tyson and Azmon plus their group would show up, but I don't have any overall accurate descriptions about the characters nor your permission, please repost your stories and recover you account, it was one of the most inspiring stories I've ever read,

Green: Even though the main character had an unofficial digimon as a partner, he was still awesome, Azmon, that was one cool guy...

Blue: Please repost it,

BEST OC Maker: Back to the main thing, Paradox will take a while and since the brat of my brother won't make it easy for me to use the IPad, posting will slow down a little, and also, I've finally got my IPad fixed! So read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	2. DarkGill Society, busted!

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, I'm still working on the next chapter of 02 and Legend of 10, here's a one shot I wanted to do, yes, I might send more of these one-shots and the real plot of Travels of Courage on the future if I get enough support, also, I still need OCs for the International oh and I couldn't add on the summary but Artur and Dracomon will also fight off some Mafia Groups formed on the DW, like on this chapter, for now read this, review please and Stay Taming!

1 Year after the end of Chronicles, pre-international,

DW, Deep Saver Capital, Main Castle,

There was a large party going on inside a huge garden with an ice castle looming behind it, most of the guests were aquatic or ice Digimon but with some others, also had a peculiar rookie leveled dragon with a GoggleHeaded human, Artur.

"Why are we here again?" The dragon asked Artur, the human looked at his partner with a raised brow.

"You forgot? Vikemon told us they received a threat from the DarkGill Society," Artur told him.

"Who?" The dragon asked making Artur sweat drop.

"The most feared Mafia/Pirate Group on the Deep Saver territory, the guys we blasted a few times already?" Artur tried to remind his partner.

"You mean those weaklings that I blasted to bits? The ones with pirate ships?" Dracomon asked, Artur face palmed.

"Do you have Alzheimer or something? Yes," The Chosen of Courage wanted to strangle his partner sometimes.

"What's Alzheimer?" Dracomon asked with a confused look, Artur banged his head on the nearest pillar, thankfully the goggles stayed intact.

"So, what was that threat? And who's Vikemon again?" Dracomon questioned Artur with a worried look, Artur really wanted to strangle his partner.

"Vikemon, the temporary captain of The Rex? Our old pirate ship? He helped us in Gold Land against Olegmon, led us to AncientMegatheriummon?" Artur reminded his partner.

"AncientMegaWhat?" Dracomon asked, Artur began to take deep breaths.

"Ancient Ice? Legendary Warrior of Ice? Any of these titles remind you? You worked for his group the Warrior 10 back in your days as a RK?" Artur kept trying to remind him.

"Oh! You mean the old sheep guy who made giant ice castles," Dracomon snapped his claws.

"Really? Old sheep guy? I'm pretty sure he was a ram," Artur objected.

"Nope a sheep," Dracomon shook his head.

"Ram," Artur argued.

"Sheep," Dracomon countered as they began the argument.

"Excuse me, Chosen, Dracomon," A female Digimon walked up to them, she had blond hair and a pirate hat, she also held a golden anchor.

"Mermaimon, what is it?" Artur recognized the mermaid as one of Vikemon's generals.

"I just came to say hi, Vikemon told me that we would have you as guest," Mermaimon answered with a smile.

"So you know about the DarkGill Society coming here? And that Vikemon asked us to keep everyone safe?" Dracomon asked, Artur face palmed once again.

"Wait, the DarkGill Society is coming?" Mermaimon now had a worried look as she glanced at those around them, thankfully oblivious to their conversation.

"I thought we were speaking in code or something," Dracomon shrugged.

"Don't worry, even though he has a terrible memory and sometimes is too loose mouthed, we can handle them if and only if they show up," Artur gave a confident grin.

"I get it, since the two of you are here they might give up attacking," Mermaimon snapped her fingers.

"Or we might blast them to the other side of the DW," Dracomon added proudly.

"Anyway, just go and enjoy the party," Artur gave her a friendly tap on the back before she walked off, then he returned to glare at Dracomon, who was distracted by something.

"Hey Artur, I need to go Darkdramon, please?" Dracomon gave Artur a puppy look.

"Why?" Artur trailed off to where Dracomon was looking and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"You want to impress someone by going mega?" Artur chuckled as the dragon blushed.

"No, maybe," Dracomon tried to cover it up and Artur laughed.

"Don't worry bud, besides, Darkdramon is way too scary for a rookie like her," The GoggleHead smirked.

"So you mean I have a shot?" Dracomon asked full of hope.

"Dude, my ability with females sucks, don't ask me, but trust me, you should at least go talk to her, and be yourself," Artur advised as Dracomon nervously walked up to his new crush.

"Hey, I'm Dracomon, can I ask what a beautiful rookie like yourself is doing at such party? Not that you aren't beautiful enough of anything, but that your just surpassing this place and..." Dracomon trailed off as Artur chuckled from a safe distance he hoped his partner's new crush wasn't very snappy.

"You're funny, I'm Lunamon, my big brother asked me to come to the party, but apparently he's late again," The Deep Saver sighed called Lunamon sighed(A/N Yep Kairi Avalon, you know who it is).

"Hey no worries, I'm sure he will show up soon, so who's your big brother again?" Dracomon asked Lunamon, even he knew how dangerous those type of people/Digimon could be.

"He's Plutomon, you know the guy helping rebuild the Olympus XII? He told me I'm Dianamon's rebirth," Lunamon answered cheerfully, Artur could barely hold back a laugh, his partner got a reborn queen as a crush, and Plutomon was an older brother figure to her so he hoped his partner won't be destroyed.

"Well, I'm the rebirth of Royal Knight Examon, though I can only reach that form when I combine with my human partner... That's right, I'm partnered with the Chosen of Courage, hey Artur!" Dracomon called his partner who was still trying not to laugh.

"Whoa! A real human?" Lunamon floated around Artur full of excitement.

"Big brother told me about how great you guys are, and you're the one with goggles so you're the leader!" Lunamon was happily cheering.

"Yep, that's me, and that's my partner, the heroic single DR who once soared in the skies as Examon," Artur gestured to his partner, whose blush deepened.

"Really? Big Brother told me of the time he spent with you guys and you're awesome! I know how you beat CaptainHookmon, how you blasted that evil Lucemon, everything!" Lunamon rambled making Dracomon's scales become the same colors as Examon's.

"So, I'm gonna go see Vikemon, enjoy your time," Artur smirked to Dracomon as he walked off.

Artur walked by other Digimon, though they were mostly perfect leveled or champion, there were some rookies and very few mega levels.

"Captain! Over here!" Hookmon called Artur, he was surrounded by other Digimon.

"Hookmon?" Artur asked his ex-first mate back when he was captain of The Rex.

"Yep, the very same, tell them how you and your friends once sailed The Rex," Hookmon gestured to the crowd around him.

"Yep, it was great sailing on that bad boy," Artur nodded with a smirk.

"See?! I told you!" Hookmon had a smug look at the surprised crowd, Artur then continued to look for Vikemon for a few minutes before finding the bulky mega.

"Artur, where's Dracomon?" Vikemon asked the human.

"He's with a new friend of his," Artur smirked and Vikemon quickly caught on.

"I hope to meet the lucky girl soon, but what about ye? Still same free spirit? You need a place ye know?" Vikemon chuckled at the teen.

"Yep, and planning on staying that way, so, any suspicious characters around?" Artur asked the Viking, who frowned.

"None that caught my attention, but we should keep watch," Vikemon said quietly, then a huge explosion was heard.

"What?" Artur rushed up to the entrance of the large garden to see a large mechanical turtle and someone he thought he would never have to see again.

"CaptainHookmon!" Artur remembered the evil pirate.

"You! The GoggleHead Human!" CaptainHookmon exclaimed with anger.

"So you're the leader of the DarkGill Society!" Artur realized pointing at the pirate, many Digimon on the audience gasped at that discovery.

"Correct, after you and that pathetic lizard of yours..." CaptainHoomon began.

"Hey!" Dracomon exclaimed, the mafioso pirate ignored him.

"Threw me into that crack, I fell for a long time..." CaptainHookmon trailed off about an underground world, finding the giant turtle thing he rode on which was a Digimon called JumboGamemon, escaping the underground, building the DarkGill Society and a bunch more of blablabla.

"And so here we are!" The pirate ended his tale.

"Wait, were you saying something?" Artur asked, like most of the other people, he wasn't paying attention.

"You didn't pay attention at all?!" CaptainHookmon raged.

"Nope," Artur shrugged, the pirate seemed to shake in pure anger.

"Forget it! All you need to know is that unless you fools surrender, my JumboGamemon and my army will destroy you all!" CaptainHookmon announced, gasps came from the crowd.

"Better idea, Dracomon?" Artur lifted his 01.

"Watch this Lunamon! Dracomon Blue Warp Digivolve to..." Dracomon winked at her before running forwards light covering him as the new mega appeared.

"Darkdramon!" The virus Digimon roared.

"Mega level? You are a mega?! No matter! JumboGamemon!" CaptainHookmon lifted his anchor as the turtle roared.

"MEGATON HYDRO LASER!" The large aquatic animal fired a jet of pressurized water at Darkdramon.

"DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon destroyed the water with a blast of dark matter.

"Everyone get out of here and on the castle, things are about to get messy," Artur warned as they began to evacuate on the icy castle.

"Not so fast," Suddenly, multiple Divermon and Gizamon popped out of the water, blocking their way.

"Get out of the way, or my little friend will blast you," Artur warned them.

"Oh yeah?" The Divermon leader challenged.

"That would be me," Vikemon stepped up, a threatening snarl on his face.

"A mega Digimon, I heard those Morning Stars on his back can destroy mountains, want to mess with him?" Artur smirked, now the DarkGill Society goons weren't as confident as they were moments ago.

"And there are a lot to perfects along us," Mermaimon came up, holding her anchor in a fearsome pose, now the goons weren't so sure of themselves.

"Then all they need is a strong ally!" Bursting from the depths, a MarineDevimon came form, followed by a large ship filled of Scubamon pirates.

"Darkdramon!" Artur called his partner, who was trying to hold back JumboGamenon's right arm from crushing him.

"I'm busy!" The mechanical dragon called back.

"Dracomon!" Lunamon called, she was surrounded by multiple Divermon, in a flash, Darkdramon hurled JumboGamemon on the water and destroyed her attackers.

"Anytime," Darkdramon told her with a wink. Artur and most Digimon present sweatdropped.

"Fool! DarkGill Society, attack!" MarineDevimon roared as they charged forwards.

"No worries, Artur! Shall we show them how we destroy a hole army?" Darkdramon landed by his partner and devolved, Artur gave a quick nod as his 01 began to shine, Dracomon also devolved.

"Dracomon BioMerge to... Examon!" The RK unleashed a fearsome roar as they faced CaptainHookmon and JumboGamemon.

"MEGATON HYDRO BLASTER/EVIL SLUDGE!" JumboGamemon and MarineDevimon attacked Examon, but the mighty dragon blocked the highly pressurized water blast and the acid with his calfdwealch.

"Really? That's all you got? Normally we would take our time but since there are innocents here, and a special someone, we will be quick, PENDRAGON'S COURAGE!" Unleashing his mightiest attack, holy flames engulfed JumboGamemon, MarineDevimon, CaptainHookmon and most enemy ships.

Examon landed and devolved to hear a lot of cheering.

"Great work lads! Now this world won't be plagued by the DarkGill Society any longer!" Vikemon congratulated them as Lunamon reached Dracomon.

"Hey Dracomon, who was that special someone?" Lunamon asked him as his scales got red as Examon's.

"Lunamon! What happened here?!" Saving Dracomon from the awkwardness was Plutomon, his blood red cape fluttering behind him as he landed.

"Hey man, you're late, DarkGill Society attacked and we kicked them back into DigiEggs," Artur smirked at the Dark Avenger, who had a surprised look.

"But Dracomon saved us!" Lunamon added cheerfully.

"When I saw the white inferno I knew it was Pendragon's Courage, though I thought the 2 of you would enjoy fighting some more," Plutomon told them as Artur shook his head.

"Like those wannabes would last against the Dragon Emperor," Artur smirked and so did Dracomon.

"So, what's next lads?" Vikemon asked the duo.

"Well, now DarkGill Society is out of commission I guess next step is that Viral Isles, they still have to be charted after all," The Chosen of Courage, realized, Dracomon nodded.

"Good luck Dracomon," Lunamon told Dracomon, who just grinned.

"And be careful, Viral Isles are under the influence of the Dark Ocean, even with the DW being reformed, those cursed waters still exist, that's why we have a gift to help you," Vikemon told him as they walked to the docks.

"Meet Captain Assaultmon, he's the captain of one of the mightiest ships on the DW," Vikemon took him to what seemed like a gunned up genocidal centaur with machine guns replacing his arms.

"Call me Assaultmon," Assaultmon said with an odd and slightly shy mechanical voice.

"So, where's the ship?" Artur asked him as Assaultmon pointed to the biggest ship in the docks.

"The Dragon Emperor, inspired by yours truly, she's the fiercest ship I could ever hope for, she's brand new and full of high tech systems, from jets, rooms and weaponry," Assaultmon informed them, the ship was truly huge, with an Examon's head on the front, made of red digizoid.

Artur let out a whistle.

"So, anything else I should know?" The Dragon General smirked, Assaultmon nodded.

"Yes, our crew is a big fan of yours, and I believe my first mate can answer the rest of your question, I need to send the word to the crew or half of them will faint after seeing you two," Assaultmon told him before going to the ship, a clock robot approached them,

"Heya! The name is Clockmon, champion level, I'm Assaultmon's first mate, now do you need anything before departing?" Clockmon asked them, Artur shook his head.

"I carry all my stuff on my 01," The GoggleHead explained.

"I see, then come on," Clockmon beamed as they followed him, what adventures await them in the Dark Ocean?

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, I had this thing nearly done and never finished months ago, decided to finish and post it, I'm going to start writing Paradox as soon as possible, though not today, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


End file.
